The Homework Never Die
by Kya Meda
Summary: Kegilaan 5 Sahabat SengBa ini membuat ngakak deh.. mau lihat.. yuk ikuti ceritanya :)


**The Homework Never Die**

**By : KyaMeda**

* * *

Buahahahahaha…. Kamelia – chan disini,.. dengan nada nada gembira membawa cerpen yang rada kurang ajar hingga digebukin para Daiymo Jepang (?)

Kali ini… Kamelia – chan punya pengalaman yang bisa disiratkan kedalam sebuah cerpen… Ya itu "The Homework Never Die". Sebenarnya ini sudah ada.. tapi aku akan merubahnya dengan karyaku sendiri.. dan mengusahakan agar tidak sama.. semoga saja kalian senang.. ,

_**Author** : hei ? ceritanya bagaimana nih ? ga ada synopsisnya ya ?_

_**Shima** : Ada sih.. tapi lupa… *digebukin satu kampong*_

_**Author** : Kurang ajar,,,! =,=*_

_**Shima** : soryyy mbak…._

Chiza, Masamune, Yukimura dan Nagashima (Shima), mengerjakan Pr Matematika yang sangat mematikan… memang.. SMA itu sulitnya luar biasa… entahlah… memang saking sulitnya.. sampai bingung setengah mati.. Hingga akhirnya.. mereka bertiga (kecuali Shima) kerja sama untuk mengerjakan Pr itu.. Bagaimana KISAHNYA…! KITA LIHAT DI TKP..!

* * *

**~SENGOKU BASARA~**

Ughhh.. Konnichiwa Minna – sama… hari ini adalah HARI YANG SANGAT ENTENGNYA…! SAKING ENTENGNYA… SAMPAI MEMBUAT KEPALA MAU PECAH….! , (?). jam 6 sore… yang sangat tenang dan penuh angin sejuk di Oshuu… Para Daiymo dan kawan kawan membahas tentang PR paling MEMATIKAN itu.. yaitu MATEMATIKA…! Yukkk kita kasi oplos sama pr yang GILANYA MINTA AMPUN itu…! #PLOK..PLOK..PLOK…

PR yang diberikan oleh Hojo – Sensei itu memang membuat kepala seluruh siswa di Basara High School pingsan dan ingin keluar.. karena sulitnya luar biasa… entah kenapa.. Hojo – sensei memberikan tugas matematika yang HARUSNYA berbasis SMA, malah dikasih BERBASIS UNIVERSITAS (?)

_**Chiza** : WHAT..! LHO GILA AUTHOR…!?_

_**Author** : ya.. memang kenyataan bukan ?_

_**Masamune** : kebiasaan.. namanya aja orang tua Bangka yang lupa tingkatan *dibekuin Hojo – sensei*_

_**Yukimura** : aduh.. kok kayaknya. Aku harsu jadi pemain karakter yang kejem kejem Moe ya ? (?)_

**JAM 18.00**

"HUWAAA….! KALI INI ADALAH HARI KEBERUNTUNGAN YANG LUAR BIASA….!" Teriak Chiza dengan entengnya

"eh ? kok bisa begitu ?" Tanya Shima Kebingungan

"Karena kali ini adalah Hari mengerjakan Pr Matematika masal ?" jawab enteng Chiza

"he ? memangnya.. kalian bisa mengerjakannya ?" tanya Shima Khawatir

"Wow.. Hebat banget.. kayaknya hari ini kita akan mengerjain seseorang yang-" kata Masamune terputus sambil melihat sinis kea rah Yukimura

"E- Eh ? APA ?!" teriak Yukimura kaget dengan amarah apinya yang bergejolak (o.O?)

**JAM 19.00**

Jam segitu.. mereka berempat bubar barisan kecuali Masamune, Yukimura dan Chiza.. mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah Nayya yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

_**Chiza** : Aduh.. senengnya… aku didampingi dua cowok kesayanganku… 3 3 3 XD_

_**Nayya** : MASAMUNE – SAMA…! ToT . CHIZA…! KEMBALIKAN MASAMUNE DAN YUKIMURA – KUN..?!_

_**Chiza** : Wani Piro… XP_

_Chiza VS Nayya (yang menang Shima *dilempar senjata masing masing*)_

TING TONG..!

"NAYYA…?! " sapa tiga sejoli serempak

"sebentar…" jawab Nayya

_**Nayya** : hei Chiza.. kalau kau masuk rumahku.. bayar 1 juta per anak ya… XP_

_**Chiza** : KOK BISA ?! O[]O|||_

_**Nayya** : soalnya.. kau pasti akan membuat kerusuhan di rumahku… kekekeke XP_

_**Chiza** : hhhaaaaaaaaa *Pingsan_

"eh.. Chiza… masmun.. ma yuki – kun.. silahkan masuk.." sapa Nayya sambil mempersilahkan teman temannya duduk

"nama guwe bukan Masmun ya -_-||" gerutu Masamamune (OI..! SALAH KATANYA OI…!)

"hehehe… :D" tawa kecil nayya

"nayya.. kami disini ya.. untuk mengerjakan pr Matematika.." pinta yukimura

"eh ?" bengong Nayya

"apa ga apa nih ?" Tanya Masamune

"ya. Ga apa sih.. :D" jawan Nayya

"OK… Mohon Bantuannya ya…?" serempak tiga sejoli tersebut.

"ok…!"

Mereka bertiga langsung menuju ruang yang sepi dan cukup terang untuk mengerjakan PR matematika.. Nayya menemani mereka walau dia harus terpaksa bergadang (Demi melihat Masamune mengerjakan PR matematikanya..#PLAK)

**JAM 20.00**

"OK..! HERE WE GO..!" teriak Masamune

Serius mengerjakan Pr Matematika di rumah Nayya.. mereka bertiga yang serius itu dengan hitungan 10 detik (tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok) salah satu diantara mereja marah mara.. siapa dia.. ya.. si api membara.. Sanada Genjiro Yukimura yang marah tingkat DEWA.!

"WOI..! SIAPA YANG TAHU JAWABAN NO. 1…!AKU GA TAHU BAGAIMANA CARANYA…!" Tanya kasar Yukimura

_**Yukimura** : OI…! Aku bukan cowo tipe kayak begitu… T^T_

_**Author** : ga apalah.. belajar kasar.. biar jadi preman_

_Shima vs Yukimura (dimenangkan oleh Shima *Dihajar satu kampong*)_

"AKU GA TAHU..! HARUSNYA AKU YANG TERIAK UNTUK TANYA JAM BERAPA SEKARANG (?)" teriak Masmun yang ga kalah heboh sambil mengambil dan melemparkan tongkat ajaib milik Yukimura (?) yang bisa dibuat aritmatematika . Aslinya mau dipegang masamune dan akhirnya

JLEB (tombak Yukimura tertancap di kepala Yukimura yang hasil sinar X otaknya RETAK [wkwkwkwk])

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA…!" tawa chiza saking ga kuat nahan lolucon Gaje itu

"eh ? sory mbak-" kata Masamune yang kaget melihat rivslnya kena tombak (KARNA ULAHMU MASMUN..!)

"arghhhhh…! Huuuu…." Keluh yukimura yang langsung menahan rasa marahnya. " hei Masamune, bagaimana kalau kita main keluar.." Tanya yukimura, si hati devil karna ulah masamune

"ayo saja.. tapi ketemu Kojuro bisa bisa disembelih.." jawab masmun enteng

"3 dikurangi 1 sama dengannnnnn…. 9" kata Chiza terang

_**Chiza** : WOI..! AUTHOR SIAL..! KURANG AJAR BANGET LHO..! GUWE GA SEBODOH ITU KALEEEEE…..?! DX_

"Kok bisa.. sampai segininya se ?" bingung Nayya

**JAM 00.00**

"sudah 4 jam.. kalian mengerjakan matematika.." keluh Nayya sambil melihat Chiza yang ingin ngejahilin Nayya.." jangan anggap aku ga serius hanya masalah kalian.." lanjut Nayya sambil mementungi Chiza hingga kepala Chiza berdango 1 yang nantinya dimak-

_**Chiza** : ….. (no comment)_

_**Author** : ups.. hampir aja ketahuan.. ehehehehe XP_

"Bagaimana ini… sekarang sudah jam 12 malam… " keluh Yukimura kebingungan

"kasihan banget tidak bisa mengerjakan yang lain… makanya.. jadi anak jangan hyperactive to…" ejek Masamune

"Apa.." gerutu Yukimura sambil memegang pensilnya dengan erat hingga membuat pensil itu terbagi dua (saking kuatnya). "Kau selalu saja membuatku marah..! " lanjutnya

Mereka semua istirahat sejenak.. agar tidak stress untuk menghadapi Matematika tersebut.. mereka minum obat agar tidak mengantuk.. keliling keliling rumah Nayya yang terkenal akan majalahnya yang unik unik dan juga koleksi binatang lucu yang juga koleksi mayat disana. (?)

**~Di rumah Nagashima~**

Di Oumi, terdapat seorang gadis yang tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh dari sekolahnya.. Gadis ini berambut Coklat dengan hiasan Oumi sebagai jepit di rambutnya. Berpakaian panjang dan elegan seperti Kimono dengan celana legging Hitam dan pakaian sampai se lutut dengan warna yang imut dan cakep. Yang sekarang ini sedang mengerjakan Tugas yang dihadapi 3 sejoli itu sambil menikmati the buatannya sambil menemani adiknya (Kamelia Yukumira dan Kira – chan). Dia Adalah Nagashima Azai (jeng jeng jeng… #PLAK)

"hhhh…" hembusan nafas panjang dari Nagashima Azai yang sedang meminum the kesukaannya. "Hmmm pr ini lumayan nih… apa yang lain terutama Chiza – dono, Masamune – dono dan Yukimura – dono apa bisa ya ?" Tanya Shima khawatir

Di Basara High School (terutama kelas X A), dia paling pintar dalam bidang matematika dan lain lainnya.. dia bersaing ketat dengan Nayya yang selalu dapat rangking satu setiap rapot sisipannya. Shima, yang terkenal akan seorang Miko (penjaga Kuil / Shrine Maiden) yang bijaksana dan tenang dalam hadapi tantangan.. seperti contoh.. pr matematika ini..

"Ok.. tugas sudah selesai semua.. sekarang tinggal waktunya…."

**_Oyasuminasai minna – sama…._**

**_Have a Nice Dream…_**

**_I Love You…_**

**_Sengoku Basara Lover…_**

******~Dirumah Nayya~ **JAM 02.00

"Hei.. yuki – chan.. no. 5 tidak bisa kan. Bahkan kau pun tidak mengerjakan satu soal pun.. hahahaha.." ejek Masamune sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke yukimura

"baiklah kalau begitu.." kata Yukimura yang bersiap marah. " BLEZZING ROAD…!" teriak Yukimura sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"WEEEEEKKKK…! XP " ejek Masamune

"AWAS KALAU KENA YA…!" teriak Yukimura sambil mengejar Masamune yang telah membuatnya marah itu

Pertengkaran terjadi.. Chiza yang berusaha mengerjakanya pun akhirnya teriak ga karuan.. hingga membuat satu rumah ini penuh dengan teriakan MISTIS yang sangat meresahkan warga.. untung dirumah Nayya ga ada penghuninya.. kalau ada.. bisa bisa.. banyak kematian yang datang nih.. (?)

Cotto… tadi kita sampai mana ?

Oh iya.. Nayya pada saat itu memasak.. membuatkan makan untuk mereka.. tetapi.. dia langsung berhenti memasak dan melihat keadaan dari 3 orang yang harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Azai di Oumi. Dengan Mata Melolok… Nayya ga bisa berbuat apa apa karna dia kan cewek (o.o)

Selain itu.. pertempuran antara Masamune dan Yukimura terjadi lagi.. tetapi.. sasaran Yukimura bukanlah masamune.. tetapi PR matematika Masamune untuk bahan bakar.. dan akhirnya.. Pr masamune dibakar…

"Hei.. Hei.. Prku.. ke..ke.. kenapa.. di..di..di..dibakan ?" Tanya Masamune setengah marah setengah mewek ke Moe –an

"hahahaha… itu hukuman untukmu…!" Ejek Yukimura

"KETERLALUAN…!" teriak masamune ala anak cwek yang langsung pergi ke meja dan mengambil pr Yukimura untuk digambar sebagai BALAS DENDAM.

"UGHHH..!" gerutu sambil mengambari pr matnya yukimura

"hei.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan PR KU..?" Tanya Yukimura kaget

"INI BALAS DENDAMKU…!" teriak Masamune ke Moe –an

Melihat tingkah laku para Daiymo terkuat itu.. Nayya.. sang pemilik rumah… kebingungan.. bagaimana agar mereka bisa diam dan akur agar prnya dapat selesai.

"kalau begini terus.. waktunya akan terbuang.. karna besok kalian sekolah… di pagi jam 06.30 dan pr belum selesai" keluh Nayya

"Biarkan saja.. ini sudah resiko untuk kita.." kata Chiza enteng

"eh ? Chiza – san.. jangan anggap pr ga dikerjakan dapat nilai baik ?" kaget Nayya

"Prku. Sekarang.. sudah jadi abu.." keluh masamune sambil menunjukkan prnya yang hangus jadi abu

"dan kau.. juga menggambar prku dengan gambar yang tak elit.." kelut Yukimura sambil menunjukkan prnya yang dicoret masamune

"Oh Tuhan.. Oh Guru.. aku tak kuat menahan ini semua.." keluh Chiza

"Waktu kalian tinggal sedikit lagi…" keluh Nayya kaget

**~ JAM 04.00 ~ **

"HAAAAAAAAA….!" Keluh semuanya

_**Author** : *zzz….zzzz…zzz* _

_**Chiza** : WOI AUTHOR…! BANGUNG..!_

_**Author** : HUwaaaaa #BRUGH_

_**Chiza** : *devil heart* kekekeke :P_

_TABEL MATEMATIKA_ -_-!

TUGAS MATEMATIKA ITU…... x.x

Pelajaran paling menakutkan

Pelajaran paling Gila (?)

Pelajaran paling CUCOK REMPONG

Pelajaran yang bikin manusia 'Innalillahi' (M. A. T. I)

Pelajaran yang dapat menghabiskan uang dan waktu (kok bisa ?)

Pelajaran uang dapat menghabiskan makanan kesukaanku (saking stress makan terus..!)

**~ Di rumah Nagashima~**

" zzzz…. Zzzzz….zzzzzzz " hela tidur dari nagahsima.. si gadis GJ dari Oumi (Baru nyadar.. kalau author ini GJ)

"Walah.. mbakku cayank.. kok tidur jam segini.. bukannya.. mbakku jaga aku sampai pagi ?" keluh Kamelia Yukumira, Adik pertama Nagashima Azai

"Biarin aje…. Dia kan kecapekan habis mengerjakan tugas matematika buatan SENIOR GILA ITU..! -_-." Jawab Oichi – sama yang tiba tiba nyelonong di depan kakak beradik itu.

"ya udah deh.. au juga ikutan tidur…. Zzz…zzz…zzzz #PLAK…"

_**Author** : CUT CUT CUT..!_

_**Mira** : apa lagi… -_-!_

_**Author** : ga jadi deh.. :D ^^V_

_**Mira** : = =* MILENIUM GRACIAS…!_

_**Author** : KYAAAA….! X.X_

_**Mira** : rasakan itu.. kekekeke_

**~ Di Rumah Nayya~**

Keadaan ruwetnya luar biasa yang dialami oleh 3 sejoli (Masamune, Yukimura dan Chiza) tersebut membuat si bintang kelas, Nayya Chenaya bingung ga kauran.. memang ya.. sebagai Bintang kelas.. dia harus bagi bagi ilmunya.. tetapi.. kalo nyontek kan ga asyik bukan.. soalnya.. kalau nyontek.. hukumannya **hukuman mati** lho (?!).

"Kala uterus terusan begini.. apa aku harus meminta Hojo Sensei untuk menunda tugas ini… " keluh Nayya kebingungan

"Hhhhhhhh…. Rumahku hancur dihajar masa oleh 3 sejoli ini…." Keluhnya lagi sambil melihat keadaan rumahnya yang hancur berantakan gara gara 3 manusia anti-matematika itu (?)

**JAM 05.00**

"nayya… keluar yuk.. aku mau refresing (dan kencan denganmu).." Pinta Masamune

"iya.. aku juga…" pinta Yukimura dan Chiza barengan (mereka kompak pake Hp Esia Connect ?)

"ya deh… hhhh…" jawabnya mengeluh

**~Di rumah Nagashima~**

KRIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ~!

"ughhh.." bangun Nagashima yang tidur baru 5 jam (Kasihan)

"eh.. rupanya udah bangun.." sapa Oichi – sama

"oh.. Oichi – sama.. gomen tadi.. aku ketiduran…" jawab Nagashima sambil menundukkan badannya (mohon maaf)

"ah.. ga apa kok… adikmu juga ikutan tidur.." lanjut oichi – sama

"hmm.. oklah.. aku siap siap untuk sekolah.. " izinku

"baiklah….." jawab singkat Oichi – sama

**~ Di tebing dekat Rumah Nayya ~**

"hei… sekarang matahari sudah terbit… apakah kalian akan baik baik saja walau tugas kalian belum selesai ?" Tanya Nayya

"itu tak masalah.. asal kami hidup.. itu aja.." jawab 3 sejoli barengan

Hembusan angin fajar yang dingin.. tiba tiba berakhir dengan suara hentakan kaki yang halus datang ke arah 4 manusia tebing itu (PENGHINAAN).

"hmm ?" bingung Nagashima. " Oi.." sapanya

"eh ?" kaget 4 manusia itu.

"oh.. kama – chan.. kau sudah berada disini.. cepetnya…" Tanya Chiza

"hm ? aku ga tahu…" jawabnya

"aduh.. pr kita…." Nangis masamune (Baru kali ini melihat cowok keren, tanpan, pemberani, dan cool itu menangis… #PLAK)

"aku udah selesai… apa kau mau nyontoh..?" Tanya Shima sambil menunjukkan prnya yang sudah selesai

"HE ?! KAU SUDAH MENGERJAKAN PR GILA ITU ?!" sontak 3 manusia itu

"hhh.." keluh Nayya

Dan akhirnya.. mereka mengerjakan tugas matematika dengan senang karena ada yang mau menyontohi pr aneh itu.. Nayya sebenarnya mau.. tetapi.. dia sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri.. kalau ada yang nyontek.. dia harus membunuh orang yang menyontek itu (Tragis amat…)

Berakhirlah kisah nan GJ ini dilakukan pada tanggal 16 agustus 1945 – 17 agustus 1945

* * *

Maaf Gaje, dan ada penambahan Character.. heheheh

Sekian

Dan

Arigatou Ghonzeimasu… :D


End file.
